S'ils savaient
by Rose of Pain
Summary: Le jeune Byakuya se rend au Rukongai lorsqu'il fait une rencontre qu'il n'oubliera pas d'aussi tôt... One-Shot


**Rukongai, Inuzuri, 78e district. **

- Oh ! T'as vu ça ?

- Oh mon dieu, c'est un capitaine ! Chuchotèrent, en s'écartant de la route, des hommes dont les tenues étaient plus poisseuses les unes que les autres.

- Mais attend, regarde bien son insigne et son écharpe, c'est pas n'importe quel capitaine, c'est le capitaine de la 6ème division !

- Le capitaine Kuchiki ! S'écrièrent certains.

- Et qui sont les autres ?

- Mais que font-ils là en début d'après midi !

- Regardez comme il est élégant !

Tout en murmurant l'expression de leur étonnement, les paysans s'écartèrent laissant un chemin royal aux Shinigamis.

- Grand-père... Murmura un jeune garçon habillé élégamment à coté du capitaine en remarquant, à la fois gêné et inquiet, les regards insistants des paysans sur eux. Êtes-vous réellement certain de la nécessité de me faire rester là ?...

- Oui Byakuya, assura le capitaine âgé, tu sais, pour devenir un bon capitaine plus tard tu devras aussi passer par le Rukongai, ne pas seulement te focaliser le Seireitei, connaître tous les recoins qui font la Soul Society...

- Ben j'avais les livres pour ça... Bougonna le jeune homme en regardant sur le côté avec une moue contrariée.

Après avoir traversé la moitié du district, ils arrivèrent dans un endroit encore plus piteux et poussiéreux que tout ce qu'ils avaient vu jusqu'à présent. Voir les habits déchiquetés de part et d'autre des enfants, suffisait amplement pour comprendre dans quelles conditions minables ils devaient vivre...

Le capitaine et grand-père s'arrêta.

- Voilà, c'est ici. Il se retourna et s'approcha vers deux des hommes qui étaient avec eux, également habillés piteusement. Suzaburo, Takato, c'est ici que commence votre travail.

- Ah, je comprend mieux maintenant, pourquoi les vêtements. Commenta Takato en regardant avec suffisance les tissus qui servaient de vêtements aux gens.

- Oui, je veux que vous passiez inaperçus, répondit le capitaine Kuchiki, bien alors, je vous charge de surveiller Byakuya, laissez le faire ce qu'il veut mais restez quand même à une certaine proximité de lui.

- Oui capitaine.

Après leur avoir confié quelques responsabilités, il revint vers Byakuya.

- Byakuya, c'est ici que je te laisse, j'ai des choses à régler, tu peux faire ce que tu veux et aller où tu veux mais Suzaburo et Takato vont garder un petit oeil sur toi, d'accord ?

Le petit Byakuya bougonna quelque chose.

- Ah Byakuya... Fit-il alors en souriant et en secouant la tête. Allez je te laisse ! Et sourie un peu ! Dit-il en lui décoiffant les cheveux et en partant suivi de trois Shinigami en vraie tenue.

Byakuya marmonna à nouveau quelque chose en grimaçant. Puis il se mit à marcher en se recoiffant.

Toute la foule qui s'était attroupée autour d'eux se dissipa car pour eux, le capitaine et les Shinigami étant partis, il n'y avait plus rien d'intéressant à voir.

Ainsi, Byakuya put mieux voir le paysage qui, si l'on enlevait les cases horribles faisant office d'habitations aux paysans, était très agréable.

Cependant, il y avait un soleil radieux et il faisait un chaleur accablante.

De ce fait, Byakuya commençait à transpirer, chose qu'il détestait au plus haut point. D'un geste magistralement disgracieux, il s'essuya le front en ronchonnant.

- Cet endroit commence à sérieusement m'agacer...

En bon grincheux qui se respecte, quand une chose n'allait pas, c'est tout ce qu'il y avait autour qui en pâtissait, alors qu'au départ l'endroit lui plaisait bien...

- Ils commencent à me gonfler les deux zigotos derrière à me suivre... Elle veut quoi elle à me regarder comme ça, une photo peut être ! Et qu'est ce qu'ils ont ces marchands à essayer de me vendre leur produit ? Que je sache j'ai pas une tête de... Aaaaaaaaaaah ! Cria-t-il lorsqu'il heurta quelqu'un de plein fouet et donc tomba. Mais on ne vous a jamais appris à regarder ou vous marchez ! Hurla-t-il hors de lui en se relevant d'un bond pour se dépoussiérer. Tss, je vous jure ! Continua-t-il de râler en grimaçant.

Lorsqu'enfin il regarda la cause de cette chute.

Il arrêta de grimacer.

Un gosse ?

- C'est toi qui m'a fait tomber, petit ? Demanda-t-il avec une touche de mépris.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse.

- Qu'est ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça ! S'exclama-t-il énervé.

En effet, le "petit" comme il disait, ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux depuis qu'ils s'étaient heurtés.  
Il observait lentement Byakuya, de ses cheveux décoiffés en haut, jusqu'à son petit orteil en bas, portant lui aussi une sorte de mépris dans le regard et l'expression du visage.

Une fois son inspection finie, il releva la tête et regarda Byakuya en levant un sourcil.

- Tu n'es pas d'ici, et tu n'es pas un adulte non plus. Remarqua-t-il. Qu'est ce qui te permet donc de m'appeler "petit" ?

Byakuya le regarda de haut en bas, c'était vrai qu'après tout, même si de tête il faisait jeune, lui même n'était guerre plus grand de taille...

- Euh je...

- Nous ici, le coupa l'enfant en se mettant à marcher suivit par Byakuya, les enfants, on hait les adultes... Continua-t-il en regardant avec mépris les paysans à coté d'eux. Ils nous prennent pour des moins que rien sous prétexte que nous sommes plus petits, et jouent de leur avantage physique. Cela m'énerve. Dit-il en se tournant vers Byakuya qu'il regarda en pleine tête.

Soudain, il s'approcha très près de lui, ce qui le pétrifia sur place, et toucha une de ses mèches de cheveux. Il la porta à son visage et la sentit l'espace d'un instant. Il leva les yeux une nouvelle fois vers Byakuya.

Il eut alors un rictus en se remettant à marcher.

- Tu es un noble. Lâcha-t-il du tac-o-tac.

Byakuya s'arrêta de nouveau.

- Et comment le sais-tu ? Râla-t-il.

Deuxième rictus pour le jeune.

- Il faudrait vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas le deviner, rien qu'à voir ton kimono en trop bon état pour être d'ici, rien qu'à voir les deux boulets qui te suivent depuis que t'es arrivé, mais surtout rien qu'à sentir tes cheveux.

- Quoi ils ont quoi mes cheveux ? S'inquiéta Byakuya en secouant la tête, sourcils froncés.

Le garçon le regarda amusé puis répondit.

- Ils sentent le noble à des kilomètres...

Il se remit à marcher. Byakuya bougonna quelque chose du genre « il commence à m'agacer le gosse là... » Il le suivit malgré tout en croisant les bras.

- A mon signal mets-toi à courir... Fit mystérieusement l'enfant qui venait de s'arrêter.

- Hein ? quoi ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Byakuya qui ne comprenait absolument pas où voulait en venir le jeune.

- Maintenant ! Annonça-t-il en se mettant à courir.

Lorsqu'il vit que Byakuya le regardait comme un benêt, il soupira et revint sur ses pas. Il le tira par le bras pour l'entraîner dans sa course.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ! Cria-t-il bien obligé de courir derrière lui.

- Tais-toi et suis-moi ! Répondit le jeune garçon en accélérant le pas. Voilà c'est là ! Dit-il en haut d'une colline. Laisse-toi glisser, c'est de l'herbe, tu ne te feras pas mal !

- NON ? S'offusqua Byakuya qui ne voulait surtout pas se salir.

- Tu me laisses vraiment pas le choix...! Soupira le garçon en se mettant derrière Byakuya et en le poussant pour qu'il retombe sur ses fesses et glisse.

Il en fit de même et se laissa glisser. Mais il heurta quelque chose et sa glissade qui se transforma en roulez-boulez. Dans sa chute, il s'agrippa involontairement à Byakuya qui de ce fait lui aussi, entre mêlé au garçon fit des tonneaux jusqu'au bas de la colline. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas, le jeune se trouvait à califourchon sur Byakuya.

- Mais t'es complètement givré comme mec toi ! T'as vu ce que tu...

Le jeune l'interrompit en mettant sa main sur sa bouche. De l'autre main, il lui fit signe de se taire les sourcils froncés et lui montra le haut de la colline.

Byakuya regarda en haut, ne vit rien mais entendit deux personnes parler, qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

"- Mais ils sont passés où ! S'écria Suzaburo.

- Je ne sais pas mais quand Kuchiki-Taicho apprendra que l'on a perdu son petit protégé il va nous tuer ! Continua Takato.

(Regard du jeune sur Byakuya)

- Bon c'est pas grave, continuons à le chercher il ne doit pas être bien loin de toute façon !

- Oui tu as raison !"

Ils se remirent alors à courir.

Le jeune, toujours à califourchon sur Byakuya avec sa main sur sa bouche, sourit.

- Hé hé, si c'est pas du talent ça ? Se venta-t-il en se relevant finalement.

Byakuya furieux se jeta sur lui, en le faisant tomber au passage. Ainsi, ils se retrouvèrent à la même position qu'ils étaient tout à l'heure, avec les rôles inversés.

- Non mais ça va pas ! Hurla-t-il en lui secouant les épaules à de nombreuses reprises. Tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'a prit ? Regarde, je suis tout dégueulassé à cause de toi maintenant ! Et je suis tout décoiffé ! Râla t-il en se relevant de lui.

Le jeune par terre éclata soudainement de rire.

- Meuh pauvre petit noble qui s'est sali et qui s'est décoiffé, pauvre petit noble ! Se moqua-t-il en se tordant de rire ce qui lui valut, entre autre, un regard meurtrier de la part de Byakuya.

Quand le jeune se releva Byakuya leva un sourcil.

- A l'attendant, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir besoin de me recoiffer... Fit-il avec un sourire dédaigneux en voyant les cheveux lâchés du garçon qui, à la base, étaient attaachés.

- Sauf que moi, j'm'en fous de mes cheveux, pas comme sa sainteté ! Répondit-il moqueur.

- Tss. Fit Byakuya en levant les épaules et en tournant la tête ce qui provoqua une nouvelle hilarité chez le jeune homme. Au lieu de pouffer imbécilement, dis-moi plutôt où je peux laver mon kimono ! Je pue l'herbe!

- Si tu veux y à une rivière pas loin, Sa Majesté voudrait-elle que je l'y amène ? Dit-il en s'inclinant.

- Urusai ! Hurla Byakuya. Mais oui amène-moi y s'il te plaît. Marmonna-t-il tout de même.

- Les désirs de Sa Majesté sont des ordres ! Rit-il en évitant la tape de Byakuya.

Ils s'y rendirent alors.

Une fois arrivé, Byakuya s'approcha de l'eau et enleva le haut de son kimono. Le jeune le regarda.

-T'es vraiment pas musclé. Constata-t-il alors d'un ton neutre comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

Byakuya hallucina.

- Mais tu t'es vu ! Arrête tes imbécillités ! J'ai beaucoup plus de muscles que toi !

- Ah ouais tu veux voir ? Répondit le petit en riant. Il enleva son haut et fit ressortir ses muscles. Tu disais ? Dit-il en souriant.

Byakuya fronça les sourcils et vint près de lui.

- Montre tes bras pour voir ! Dit-il en contractant son bras lorsqu'il le colla à celui du jeune garçon. Tss, je suis bien plus musclé que toi ! Râla-t-il. Cela crève les yeux.

- Oh ! je suis choqué ! Je savais pas que c'était dans l'éducation des nobles de mentir !

- Ah ah ah ah ah. Fit Byakuya mauvais. En tout cas, moque-toi de moi si cela te fait plaisir mais un jour, je deviendrai le plus grand et le plus puissant de tous les capitaines que le Sereitei ait connu ! Dit-il en fermant les yeux.

- Eh bien, t'es bien sûr de toi je trouve ! Répondit le garçon en se baissant pour laver ses habits.

Byakuya rouvrit ses yeux et le regarda.

Un court moment de silence s'installa.

- Où sont tes amis ? Demanda finalement Byakuya avec calme.

- Hein ? Rétorqua le garçon. Comment ça, où sont mes amis ?

- Ben je ne sais pas, ça me semble bizarre que quelqu'un comme toi ne soit pas entouré de plein d'amis. Avoua Byakuya.

L'autre sourit.

- Oui j'en ai, ils sont comme des frères pour moi, mais quelques fois... s'interrompit-il en regardant l'eau, les frères doivent se séparer... pour mieux se retrouver... Répondit-il mystérieusement.

Byakuya ne comprit ce qu'il voulait dire par là mais se contenta de sa réponse.

- Moi, si j'avais des amis, je ferais en sorte de rester 24 heures sur 24 avec eux si j'en avais la possibilité... Murmura Byakuya dans un soupir.

- Quoi tu n'en as pas ? S'écria le jeune en se tournant vers lui choqué.

- Mince j'ai pensé tout haut ! Il regarda le garçon et sourit mélancoliquement en regardant à son tour l'eau. Non, je ne suis pas du genre « super populaire », si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je passe mon temps à m'entraîner dans mon manoir, je ne côtoie personne de mon âge... Cette vie me convient car je veux vraiment devenir un grand Shinigami mais...

- Mais ?

- Mais des fois... je regrette d'être né en tant que noble et hériter de mon clan...

Le jeune garçon le regarda et le plaint d'un coup. Il ne savait pas à quelle famille noble il appartenait et ne connaissait pas les difficultés de la noblesse pour un enfant mais on devait sûrement beaucoup en attendre de lui. Il ne put que remarquer la tristesse du regard de Byakuya en cet instant. Il devait sûrement aussi beaucoup en souffrir...

C'était le moment de lui changer les idées.

- Woooow ! Cria Byakuya quand il reçut de l'eau sur le visage.

L'autre, plié en deux de rire, ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait lorsqu'à son tour il se prit un ravin d'eau sur la tête.

Ainsi débuta la plus grande bataille d'eau que ce monde ait connu... (tant que ça?)

L'enfant mort de rire s'arrêta en voyant qu'il avait presque pas d'eau sur lui alors que Byakuya était lui, littéralement trempé. Byakuya, énervé d'avoir perdu, se jeta sur lui en le faisant tomber dans l'eau.

- Ah ouais ? Tu veux jouer à couler ! Dit l'enfant en riant. Et ben on va jouer alors !

Il se jeta à son tour sur Byakuya et le coula. Byakuya furieux se releva et le coula enfin essaya car l'autre garçon avait toujours le dessus. Il n'abandonna pas pour deux sous et tenta une autre tactique.

Il s'approcha de lui de très près, il mit ses mains en douceur sur son cou. Le jeune garçon le regarda

avec de grands yeux. Byakuya descendit en douceur de son cou à ses épaules. Quand soudain il lui fit un croche-patte et appuya ses épaules dans l'eau. Puis au bout de quelques secondes il le sortit de l'eau pour le laisser respirer.

- Gagné. Dit-il bras croisés avec un port de tête hautain et supérieur.

- Mais mais mais mais ! Mais vous êtes des fourbes et sournois vous les nobles ! Explosa le jeune provoquant un fou rire chez Byakuya qui rit pour la première fois de la journée.

Le fait de voir Byakuya rire le fit sourire et il se mit lui aussi à rire. A cause de leurs batailles, ils avaient tous les deux les cheveux détachés et dégoulinant sur leurs torses nus. Ils sortirent de l'eau et allèrent sur l'herbe en face de la rivière.

- Le soleil se couche, remarqua Byakuya, on doit sûrement être en train de me chercher !

- T'inquiète, le rassura le garçon, comme t'as pu le voir, cette rivière est difficile d'accès donc tant que tu n'auras pas décidé de partir, personne ne viendra ici. Quant à moi, je vais chercher du bois pour faire un feu, il commence à faire froid à cette heure-ci. Je reviens dans pas longtemps.

Sur ce, il partit laissant Byakuya seul. Ce dernier s'assit sur l'herbe.

- Hoouuh, c'est vrai qu'il commence à faire froid ! Murmura-t-il en se frottant les bras nus, tremblotant.

Lorsque l'enfant revint avec plein de bois en bras, la nuit était déjà tombée.

- Voilà ! Dit-il en déposant le bois parterre et en commençant à l'allumer.

Habitué aux feux de camps, il l'alluma en deux minutes. Une fois le feu allumé il s'assit près de Byakuya. Il le regarda et vit qu'il grelottait. Il se leva et prit quelque chose sous les morceaux de bois. Puis il revint vers le brun.

- Normal que t'aies froid, t'es torse nu ! Dit-il en lui mettant une couverture sur le dos. C'est ma couverture je suis allé la chercher chez moi, c'est pour ça que j'ai mis du temps.

- Merci. Fit sincèrement Byakuya.

-Y a pô d'quoi m'sieur ! Répondit-il en souriant et en s'asseyant près de lui.

Ils restèrent en silence à contempler le feu.

Byakuya sentit à son tour frissonner le garçon. Il prit un coté de la couverture et écarta son bras vers le garçon, l'invitant ainsi à se mettre sous la couverture. Le jeune regarda Byakuya avec un petit sourire et vint se blottir contre lui car la couverture était petite.

Un doux silence s'installa, bercé par le seul bruit de l'eau ruisselante et du crépitement des flammes illuminant les yeux des deux jeunes hommes.

Au bout de longues minutes, le plus jeune posa doucement sa tête sur l'épaule de Byakuya.

- Tu reviendras ? Demanda-t-il avec une certaine mélancolie dans ses yeux posés sur le feu et dans sa voix qui s'était faite brève.

Byakuya posa sa tête sur la sienne.

- J'essaierai... Répondit-il simplement dans un murmure tandis que ses yeux anthracites suivaient le mouvement de ces flammes, faisant briller ses yeux d'une tristesse grandissante.

Doucement, il mit son bras autour de son épaule et caressa ses cheveux longs.

- Tes cheveux sont magnifiques... Murmura-t-il.

- Les tiens aussi. Répondit le jeune garçon d'une voix à peine audible en relevant sa tête pour le regarder.

Byakuya sourit doucement avec mélancolie.

- Non, les miens sont tout ce qu'on fait de plus banal, en revanche les tiens, secoua-t-il la tête en les regardant, en plus de la couleur ils ont le volume et la douceur...

- IL EST LA !

Byakuya et le jeune sursautèrent en se lâchant et se reculant. Ils se retournèrent et se levèrent immédiatement pour voir d'où provenaient les voix. Il s'agissait des deux shinigamis. Byakuya vit que son grand-père était lui aussi là, ils devaient le chercher depuis un moment déjà...

- Viens là ! Ordonna à Byakuya le capitaine qui semblait aussi énervé qu'inquiet. Byakuya se tourna vers le jeune et lui sourit mélancoliquement malgré ses sourcils tristement froncé.

- Bon, dit-il en baissant les yeux, alors à bientôt...

Le jeune prit la couverture de par-terre et la tendit à Byakuya.

- Comme ça tu penseras à moi quand tu la verras... Dit-il avec le même sourire attristé. Tu n'auras plus froid...

Byakuya la saisit et au passage lui caressa la main avec son pouce. Il se baissa et prit le haut de son kimono. Il le tendit au jeune.

- Comme ça, tu ne m'oublieras pas... Murmura-t-il en souriant. On se reverra, j'en ai la certitude...

Le jeune le regarda s'éloigner tristement. Il entendit les Shinigamis le sermonner car il était torse nu. Il vit Byakuya se retourner une dernière fois et le regarder avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Puis il avait disparu...

oOoOoOoOo

Byakuya, grand comme petit, retourna souvent en Inuzuri pour le revoir, mais ne le retrouva jamais... Il regretta souvent de ne jamais lui avoir demandé son nom.

Même actuellement, il pensait régulièrement à ce petit bonhomme mystérieux avec qui il avait sûrement passé la plus belle journée de toute sa vie... Il avait gardé bien précieusement la couverture dans sa chambre.

S'il savait que ce petit bonhomme dont il était, qu'il le veuille ou non, tombé amoureux en un seul après-midi, se trouvait actuellement sous ses ordres... S'il savait que cette personne n'était autre qu'Abarai Renji, son lieutenant...

Lorsqu'il fit la connaissance de Renji au Sereitei et qu'il vit ses cheveux, il eut des doutes et se demanda à plusieurs reprises si ce n'était pas lui qu'il avait rencontré il y a si longtemps. Mais ses tatouages et aussi le fait qu'il soit devenu Shinigami, tout ça lui avait fait abandonner cette idée...

S'il savait que c'était avec Renji qu'il avait fait le roulez-boulez du siècle... s'il savait que ce fut sous Renji qu'il s'était retrouvé cet après-midi là, que c'était Renji qui lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas musclé... que c'était avec Renji qu'il avait comparé ses muscles, à Renji qu'il avait caressé le cou puis qu'il avait coulé, contre Renji qu'il s'était blotti, les cheveux de Renji qu'il avait caressé et complimenté. S'il savait tout simplement que ce fut de Renji dont il était tombé amoureux...

oOoOoOoOo

Renji quant à lui, n'oublia jamais non plus ce petit noble mystérieux... Il avait gardé le haut de son kimono bien précieusement et le gardait avec lui dans sa chambre de division.

S'il savait que ce petit noble dont il était, qu'il le veuille ou non, tombé amoureux en un seul après-midi, était actuellement son supérieur et capitaine... . S'il savait que cette personne n'était autre que Byakuya Kuchiki...

Il ne fit pas le lien avec le Kuchiki qu'il avait vu au Rukongai et avec Byakuya, même en sachant qu'il venait d'une famille noble...

Lorsqu'il fit la connaissance de Byakuya, il eut des doutes et se demanda à plusieurs reprises si c'était pas lui qu'il avait rencontré il y a si longtemps. Mais il n'aurait jamais pu croire que le jeune homme qu'il avait rencontré puisse devenir ainsi, hautain, froid, méprisant et distant, il avait donc abandonné cette idée...

S'il savait que c'était avec son capitaine qu'il avait fait le roulez-boulez du siècle... s'il savait que ce fut sur son capitaine qu'il s'était retrouvé cet après-midi là, que c'était à son capitaine qu'il avait osé dire qu'il n'était pas musclé... que c'était avec son capitaine qu'il avait comparé ses muscles, s'il savait que pour la première et sûrement dernière fois il avait battu son capitaine en quelque chose, que c'était son capitaine qui lui avait caressé le cou puis coulé, que c'était contre son capitaine qu'il s'était blotti, son capitaine qui avait caressé ses cheveux puis les avait complimenté... S'il savait tout simplement que ce fut de son capitaine dont il était tombé amoureux...

S'ils savaient...


End file.
